Reminiscencia
by Spidey Legend
Summary: La colegiatura ha llegado a su fin y cosas inesperadas han sucedido. Misteriosamente Moka ha muerto y alguien del círculo de Tsukune ha sido el culpable. Tsukune x Mizore / Gin x Ruby One Shot. Character Death. Read & Review please. COMPLETADO.


-

"**Reminiscencia"**

**-**

Un One Shot de Rosario + Vampire por

-

'INNER YAMATA NO OROCHI'

-

_Comenzado: 11-08-2009_

_Finalizado: 12-08-2009_

_Primera Revisión: 13-08-2009_

_Revisión definitiva: 18-04-2010_

-

-

* * *

-

-

**Notas del Autor**

-

_Una retrospectiva sobre un posible final del grupo principal de amigos y como los celos en muchas ocasiones puede llegar a obsesionar y destruir amistades y vidas para siempre_

-

**Pairing**

-

_Tsukune Aono/Mizore Shirayuki._

_Tsukune Aono/Moka Akashiya._

_Ginei Morioka/Ruby Touji._

-

**Disclaimers**

-

_Como siempre, la propiedad intelectual de este manga/anime no me pertenece. Solamente hago estas historias por puro placer y sin ánimos de lucrar._

-

-

* * *

-

-

-Narración para la situación actual-

_-Narración en formato flashbacks-_

-Narración para los pensamientos-

-

-

* * *

-

-

**Let's start the story:**

-

-

"Kurumu Kurono", ese era el nombre indicado en la simple tumba enfrente de mis ojos.

La hermosa súcubo había muerto hace unos 3 años aproximadamente y de una manera es gracias a ella, por la cual tengo esta clase de vida ahora.

_De haber sabido que esto pasaría, sin duda alguna habría intentado de todo para salvarla. Al principio era un chico bastante ingenuo y supongo que parte de esto fue también mi culpa. Se que mi esposa dice lo contrario, pero uno sabe que los sentimientos de una persona no siguen el camino de la lógica y este tema es un ejemplo bastante claro de ello._

_Aunque pensándolo mejor, creo que es mejor que comience explicando que sucedió._

_Todo empezó cuando ingresé a la academia para monstruos por error. O más bien por decisión del director, ese sujeto raro que le dejó el formulario de inscripción a mi padre luego que yo fracasara enormemente en ingresar a distintos colegios._

_Cuando fui a la escuela, no tenía la menor idea de que se trataba realmente. Ya desde el inicio me pareció bastante atemorizante con ese conductor del autobús escalofriante y también por la forma de la escuela. Sin embargo, nada se comparó con el hecho de enterarme la realidad de las cosas. De hecho, saber que era una escuela para monstruos y que a los humanos se les estaba prohibido el ingreso e incluso podían morir a causa de ello, digamos que no me hizo ninguna gracia._

_Casi al instante, mi mente solo pensaba en como escapar de ese lugar y de hecho casi lo logro. Por eso el énfasis en la palabra casi. Hubo algo que me retuvo, uno en mi situación podría entenderlo, otros no pero la situación era así._

_La razón fue esa hermosa chica de cabellera rosada Moka Akashiya. Una vampiresa que había sellado sus poderes y verdadera personalidad en un rosario. Digamos que a partir de ese momento mis desventuras, por decirlo de algún modo, comenzaron en la academia. Prácticamente fui conociendo a los que serían mis futuros amigos y por supuesto mis enemigos._

_Kurumu fue una de ellas. Yukari, Mizore, Ruby, incluso ese pervertido de Gin estaba dentro de la consideración._

_Sin embargo los enemigos no tardaron en aparecer, desde el matón Saizo y algunos alumnos y profesores algo desequilibrados, al menos para mí, hasta la temible policía estudiantil liderada por el fascista de Kuyou hasta los de Anti-thesis el cual era formada por varios resentidos hacia el mundo humano y de los monstruos. Su líder Hokuto era prueba de ello._

_Para suerte, las cosas no pasaron a mayores y uno pudo al final volver a la normalidad, cualesquiera que ello significara en esos lugares. También conocí a los familiares de mis amigos. Digamos que ello no me sorprendió tanto como creí pero uno nunca sabe._

_Una vez graduados fue cuando aquello sucedió. Finalmente debía de realizar la gran decisión. La verdad que fue la más difícil de mi vida. De una vez por todas debía de elegir a cual de las 3 chicas realmente amaba:_

_Moka la vampiresa, Kurumu la chica súcubo o Mizore la chica de hielo. En cuanto a Yukari, fue complicado pero era totalmente imposible que tuviese una relación con ella. Lo mismo ocurrió con Ruby, solo que a pesar de sus sentimientos, no sentía absolutamente más que profunda amistad por ella. Ruby quedó algo deprimida pero finalmente lo aceptó. De hecho, hoy en día es una de mis mejores amigas tanto para mi esposa como para mí; y no solo eso, también aceptó el cargo de madrina de nuestros hijos._

_Aún recuerdo cuando se presentó a nuestra boda con su actual esposo y en lo que en esa época esa situación era imposible. Ginei Morioka era el elegido. Para ser sinceros nunca pensé que esos 2 terminaran juntos pero todos sabemos que el corazón de cada persona no elige de quien enamorarse. Gin estaba bastante divertido con Ruby e incluso sus hábitos pervertidos iban disminuyendo de vez en cuando, al menos no lo hacía en forma escandalosa. Cada tanto se ligaba un buen golpe pero también se notaba sus intenciones con la joven bruja._

_Luego de esa noche en la graduación, decidí por una de las 3. Yo sabía claramente que las otras 2 saldrían lastimadas tras mi confesión pero era totalmente irresponsable e hipócrita para ellas si no les decía la verdad._

_Cuando los cuatro estuvimos a solas, les comuniqué mi decisión. La chica a la que realmente amaba era Moka. Kurumu y Mizore tal como lo predije, no lo tomaron muy bien._

_Mizore simplemente agachó su cabeza y se retiró silenciosamente. Aunque uno podía distinguir la tristeza en sus ojos._

_En cuanto a Kurumu, no lo tomó muy bien que digamos. Intentó por todos los medios que yo recapacitara pero decidí mantenerme firme en mi elección. Esa fue la última vez que la vi._

_Luego de ese incidente. Moka y yo decidimos ingresar a una universidad humana y estudiar lo que siempre deseamos. Estábamos como una pareja tranquila y establecida. Sin embargo, ese tramo de mi vida terminó en una noche._

_Todo ocurrió mientras realizaba una visita a mis padres. Desgraciadamente Moka no pudo asistir por unos exámenes._

_Mientras yo me quedaba con mi familia, Moka quien esa misma tarde tomó uno de sus exámenes, salió a una pequeña reunión con varios de sus compañeros, sin saber que le depararía el futuro._

_De pronto unos cuantos youkai atacaron al grupo matando a todos los presentes. Moka fue la última. Su rosario le impidió defenderse al máximo de sus capacidades y finalmente pereció ante la líder de los atacantes._

_Moka no pudo salir de su asombro cuando notó que su asesina no era otra más que Kurumu._

_Sin embargo, Kurumu ni ninguno pudo notar que una persona si pudo escapar del lugar. Sus poderes youkai le permitieron salvarse del desastre y este decidió avisar a su familia para que arreglaran cuentas con la chica súcubo._

_Cuando regresé a la universidad, no pude más que salir de mi asombro al enterarme de las noticias. Mi depresión aumentó a grados considerables y no tuve otra opción más que abandonar los estudios, al menos en forma momentánea. Por suerte mis familiares lo entendieron y me dieron todo el apoyo necesario._

_Después de casi unos 8 meses de tener que lidiar con la muerte de Moka, me encontré de casualidad con Mizore quien siguiendo la tradición de su pueblo, comenzó con el ritual de tener hijos y así repoblar los demonios de las nieves. Sin embargo, ella también pasó un momento difícil. El esposo asignado para ello terminó muriendo tras un ataque y ella quedó sola junto a su madre para criar a su bebé._

_Sintiéndome triste por ella, decidí por contarle todo lo que ella se había perdido de mi vida en este tiempo. Mizore reaccionó tal como yo pensaba. Tímida pero decidida a consolarme en mi dolor. Es entonces cuando la invité a una especie de cita. No era nada formal, pero me pareció lo correcto dadas las circunstancias._

_A decir verdad, esa reunión con Mizore fue de lo mejorcito que me pasó en todo este tiempo. Supongo que sirvió enormemente para sobrevivir acerca de nuestras pérdidas para ambos._

_Sin sospecharlo, nuestra relación fue volviéndose cada vez más íntima y me sentía cómodo con ella, casi tanto como con Moka._

_Después de un tiempo, ya nadie se extrañaba que fuéramos una pareja. Incluso Yukari quien quedó devastada por la noticia de Moka, puso objeción alguna en ello. La pequeña bruja seguía realizando de las suyas, pero notaba claramente una maduración en su persona que a mí me dio miedo._

_Mizore y yo estuvimos de novio más o menos 1 año desde nuestro reencuentro y decidimos formalizar 2 años después. Retomé mis estudios y tras terminarlos decidí mudarme con Mizore y su gente. Mis padres se sintieron algo tristes pero finalmente comprendieron que era lo que yo quería en realidad._

_La boda y el nacimiento de las trillizas fue sin duda el evento más maravilloso de nuestras vidas. Moka, Ruby y Yukari fueron los nombres designados. Por alguna razón que no sabía, Mizore se negó al ponerle Kurumu a una de ellas. _

_En fin, como me pareció extraño, decidí investigar un poco. Realmente me sorprendí cuando descubrí que Kurumu había fallecido en el ataque de unos demonios. Sin embargo, nunca se supo la causa. Por lo tanto, tuve que resignarme ya que encima Mizore se negó a decirme nada al respecto._

_Finalmente los años fueron pasando y a 3 años de su muerte me decidí por visitarle en su tumba y agradecerle el haberla conocido sin saber que pasó en realidad._

_Mizore no estuvo muy de acuerdo en visitar a Kurumu pero sorpresivamente si a Moka. Ruby, Gin y Yukari estuvieron conmigo y allí no pude contener mis lágrimas. Siempre era difícil tratar el tema Moka._

Entonces, he aquí como al principio, observando la tumba de Kurumu y despidiéndome de ella una última vez.

A los pocos minutos, me regresé al auto donde mi suegra Tsurara cuidaba a sus nietas trillizas y al varón de la anterior relación de su hija. La verdad no me extrañó para nada cuando me enteré que Tsukune era el nombre elegido.

En tanto, Mizore me pidió que la esperara mientras se despedía de Kurumu. Poco a poco la vi alejarse de mi vista rumbo al cementerio.

La chica de hielo dio una última mirada a la tumba antes de voltear para regresar al auto familiar. Los extraños pensamientos no dejaron de rondarle hasta que su amado esposo la besó con la clásica ternura y amabilidad por la cual se enamoró perdidamente de él.

"No se si agradecerte o maldecirte. Por tu culpa al matar a Moka, destruiste a Tsukune. Sin embargo, me diste el acceso a su vida. Ahora soy más feliz que nunca. La verdad que yo tampoco soy tan inocente como parezco, yo te maté por venganza, tanto por Tsukune y mi amor por él como aquel chico de hielo que se salvó de tu ataque en la universidad. Pero ahora que el tiempo ha pasado, supongo que debo dejarte ir y continuar con mi vida. Adiós para siempre Kurumu Kurono"

-

-

* * *

-

-

**Notas Finales:** _Hasta aquí ha sido todo. Espero que les haya gustado. Cualquier tipo de comentario, sobretodo si son agradecimientos y críticas constructivas serán altamente apreciadas. Hasta mi próximo trabajo. Nos vemos._

-

-----

**FIN.**

**-----**

-


End file.
